The Master of Dark Lightening
by Retroformer108
Summary: It's weird. My body is unconscious but my spirit is roaming. Am I alive or not? The Overlord is very restless in the Cursed Realm. I've afraid he might infect me and make me the new threat Ninjago is facing. Please, by the First Spinjitsu Master, don't let that happen to me! It's also strange being outside my body and aware of it. I have been for two years. Am I ever going to wake?
1. Prolog

I stepped out of my house. It was a peaceful day in the city. My wolf was sleeping in my room. I had left her a bone to chew on on her paws and went to the store. I needed a lot of supplies for the party I was planning this Friday. The wind blew, ruffling my hair. I put my hood up over my headphones. I pulled out my iPhone and played some music while I shopped. An old friend I had been meaning to invite came up to me in the store. I said hi and went to pay for all the supplies. I got back to my house and put everything away. I cleaned up my party room and set it up. My phone rang but I ignored it. The room was all set up with a DJ booth and my new speakers I had bought a few weeks ago. I was exhausted after so I just went to bed.

The next morning, I got up and grabbed a carrot before going to a park to walk Maggie. She was very quiet. I hummed to the music playing in my ears when a huge explosion sound rang out. I grabbed my wolf and saw a huge hole. "What happened here?" a young girl asked. I looked all around but couldn't see anyone who could have done this. Another explosion rang out and I fell to the ground. A piece of dynamite had exploded right under me. I wasn't moving. Maggie was sniffing at my arm, trying to get me up. She licked my face and whined. I grimaced and slowly got up. A third explosion knocked me into a building. I smashed through the glass and didn't get up. I can't really remember what happened after that. Doctors say it was trauma to the head, but I somehow don't believe them. It's been three years since that day. I'm still comatose. I'm outside my body. My dog died in the explosions. Apparently, someone was targeting me. I can't feel anything. I'm just a spirit. How is this even possible? I wish I knew. All I know is a new threat is coming to Ninjago. The ninja may have defeated the Overlord but I fear he may be returning. I can sense his spirit is restless here. I'm always afraid he's going to infect me so, when I wake up, I'm the new threat.

 **I know this is super short but this is just the prolog. Hope you enjoy the real first chapter!**


	2. Chapter 1

**That prolog was super short. I didn't mean to make it so short. Well, hope you like it all the same! Now for the REAL first chapter.**

 **Kai POV**

I yawned as I got up. The rest of the ninja were shrugging off sleep as well. Cole was just laying, staring up at his ceiling. "Cole, you alright?" Jay asked. "You know why, Jay. My sister has been in a coma for two years. The doctors told me it would be best if I just let them pull the plug but I can't. I feel as though there's something more happening with my sister." Cole said, looking down at Jay. I sighed and went out to grab some breakfast before training. Cole's sister had been almost killed two years before in an attack on Ninjago City. She had fallen into a coma and hadn't woken up yet. I thought she would never wake up again and Cole was being too self centered to let her die. Zane was already starting to cook something as a delicious smell filled the room. Nya came in from her room. "Hey, sis." I said, yawning. "Hey, Kai. Has Cole been okay recently?" she asked. I shook my head. It was really weird the way Cole was acting. It was like he didn't care about anything anymore. I mean, I knew he and his sister were close, but I didn't know how close they were until he got that phone call and just dropped everything, nearly severing my foot when he dropped his scythe! He can be such a clumsy oaf sometimes. When he came back, he seemed changed. His eyes were all bloodshot, like he had been crying. He locked himself in our room for several days. I watched him come in. I could tell he was still upset about it. Sensai came in as well with Lloyd. He was still limping a bit from the last battle with the snakes. We defeated all the past threats but now the snakes were being super annoying and causing trouble. Zane finished breakfast and we hit the training room. Nya was training with us as well since she had been told by Sensai Wu she was the ninja of water. It came in handy when we were fighting Morro and the Preeminent. Around lunchtime, the phone rang. Jay went to answer it but he called for Cole. He ran out of there. I watched him go. I wondered if this had anything to do with his comatose sister.

 **Cole POV**

When Jay yelled my name, I quickly ran out of the training room. Jay handed me the phone. "Hello?" I asked. "Is this Cole Hence?" someone asked. "Yes." I said. "This is Ninjago City Hospital and we have some great news for you. Your sister has unbelievably woken up again. She has been asking for you." the doctor said. I was quiet. That struck me hard. My sister, my tiny little sister who I loved to no end, was awake again? I said goodbye and hung up the phone. I let out a whoop of joy. The others stuck their heads out of the training room. "I have to go. I'll be back!" I yelled behind me as I left. "Cole! Where are you going?!" Zane yelled. "To see someone!" I yelled as I got on my elemental dragon. I was so glad Misako found a way to turn me back to human. Mia might have freaked if she saw me as a ghost. I flew to Ninjago City and landed in Trinity Park. As so not drag too much attention to myself, I had dressed in a plain black hoodie with tan jeans. I still had drawn some attention since it was the middle of the day and I had used my elemental dragon to land. I sighed as the eyes were drawn to me. "I love you, Earth Ninja!" a fan yelled. I rolled my eyes. Now was not the time to get mad. I went into the hospital at the next block. It was pretty busy. I was really nervous to see my sister again. A doctor walked up to me. "Are you Cole Hence, Mia Hence's brother?" he asked. "Yes." I said. "Follow me." he said and headed for the hallway to the rooms. I was right behind him. "I should warn you, she's still a bit not sure of what's going on around her. It might be a side effect of being comatose for so long." he said. "Will she recognize me?" I asked. "Yes, she asked for you by name." the doctor said. I smiled a tiny bit for the first time in two years. A few days away also happened to be Mia's birthday. She would be turning 17 now. The door to her room was slightly ajar and her voice was softly floating out of the room. I went in and saw my dad. He looked up at the creak in the door. "Cole, it's nice to see you again." he said, hugging me. "Same here, Dad." I said. I went over to the bed and saw Mia again. She was smiling and sitting up with some food on a tray in front of her. "Cole, I'm glad you could come down. I'm so proud of you for all the victories you've done." she said. I smiled. "Thanks, sis. I hope you can get out of here before your birthday." I said. "Me too. How's school going?" she asked. "School? I don't go to school anymore. I graduated high school two years ago, shortly before I became a ninja." I said. "Sorry. I'll have to see pictures of you at it." she said. "It was weird. I don't remember it well, as I was pretty sick at the time." I said, laughing about it. Throwing up as we were walking down to receive our diplomas was funny. Everyone was running to get away from it. Dad had been really embarrassed about it. "Well, I have to get back to the Bounty. If you get out before I can manage to see you in here again, call me. We'll see if you can train with us." I said. Dad looked sharply at me. "Cole, she isn't a fighter. She's a dancer." he said. "That's what you tried to make me into. I'm not a dancer. I have to fight. I have an elemental power." I said. "I understand with you because it's different. She doesn't have any elemental powers. Your mother was the Master of Earth before you. Her powers were passed down to you, like with the rest of the ninja." he said. "We'll see." I said as I left. I got back outside and heard the news coming along. I quick got out of there. I didn't want to talk to them.

I got to the Bounty and saw the others all waiting for me. I landed and they all crowded around me. "So, is she okay?" "Is she hot?" "Will she be joining us?" I sighed and headed below deck. "Cole, please answer us!" Lloyd said, grabbing my arm. "She's fine." I said. Kai looked straight into my eyes. "Cole, did your sister say something that angered you?" he asked. "No, my dad did. I want her to train here so we can figure out if she has an elemental power, like I do. I'm wondering if it happens when only one parent is an Elemental Master. It's not like with you, Kai. Both of your parents were Elemental Masters." I said, sitting down on my bed. "I never imagined Nya would be the new Master of Water." he said. I sighed and went into the dining room for dinner. Sensai Wu was waiting for me at the door. "Cole, can I speak to you for a few minutes?" he asked. "Of course, Sensai." I said and followed him to his room. He shut the door and turned to me. "Cole, I am aware Mia has finally woken up, correct?" he asked. "Yes, she's awake." I said, not sure of where he was going with this. "I am very aware of your mother being the Master of Earth before you. I must tell you that, even though your father said she is dead, she is not. Your sister is in fact your step sister." Sensai said. I stepped back at that. "I have a step-father?" I asked. "Yes, he has died recently. He died in the attack on your mother's village. The Serpentine are responsible for it. I want you to try and find her. Take Mia with you. This may reveal to you and her what her elemental power is." Sensai said. "Sensai, how did you know she still lives? I've tried to find her for many years to find her. I never believed she died." I said. We went back to the dining room. The food was half gone. "Guys! Save us something!" I yelled as I sat down. Jay laughed. "Cole, we always save you and Sensai something at least." he said, passing me a plate piled with food. I dug in and we went into the game room for the weekly video game tournament. Kai won, again. "Jeez, nothing can get passed you." Jay complained, leaning against the couch. Kai laughed. Nya rolled her eyes and left. I left as well. This was going on too far. "Cole, is everything okay?" Nya asked. "Yeah. I'm just bored now. It's getting pretty late. We should get to bed." I said. She nodded and headed for her room. I went to tell the others.

I suddenly bolted up, sweat coating my face. I panted as I tried to calm my racing heart. It was still a bit before dawn. I jumped down from the bunk and saw the others still snoring away. Lloyd's bed was empty. I went into the hallway and heard the bathroom door open. I went out on deck and went to the railing, stretching my back out. It was still sore from training yesterday. The sun was just coming up, the sky gray. The phone suddenly rang. I ran to answer it. "Hello?" I asked. "Brother! I need your help! I was let go this morning and was just suddenly attacked! Please!" Mia yelled. "Hang on! Where are you?!" I cried. "Trinity Park! Hurr-!" she yelled but the connection broke off. I quickly dressed in my gi and jumped off the side. I landed and heard a scream. I ran towards it and found Mia under attack by Serpentine. "Mia! Run!" I yelled, doing Spinjitsu on the snakes. I saw her run behind some trees as I spun the snakes into a few boulders. They were knocked out cold and I ran to Mia. She was shaking behind a tree with her head covered. "Mia?" I asked, taking off my hood. "Cole!" she cried, hugging me. "It's okay. You're safe now. Let's get back to the Bounty." I said. I summoned my elemental dragon and she hung on while I landed on deck. I dispersed it and she cried on my shoulder as we went below desk to grab breakfast. The others looked up at as I entered. "Is that your sister?" Kai asked. I nodded. "Mia, you can take a seat and grab some breakfast now." I said. We sat next to each other and dig in. "Mia, you sure you're okay, besides being shaken up?" I asked. She didn't answer. "Mia?" I asked. She looked at me with tears in her eyes. "Mia, answer." I said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Cole, I'm afraid. The Overlord was watching me as I was outside my body while I was in the coma." she said. "Don't worry, Mia. He'll never hurt you again. He's in the Cursed Realm, where no one has ever returned." I said. "I hope you're right." she said. We finished breakfast and went to training. It was quiet the rest of the day.

I heard Mia scream in the middle of the night. I ran to her and she was panting. "Cole, you were..." she trailed off. "Mia, what happened?" I asked. "The Overlord was possessing you and I was forced to kill you to save the rest of Ninjago. You knew why I had to but it was too much for me." she said, a stray tear in her eye. "Mia, that will never happen." I said. "I hope you're right." she sniffed. I went to leave but she grabbed my hand. "Cole, this might seem strange but can you stay here for the rest of the night? You always did this when I was little." she said. "Of course, Mia. I'll stay. Just let me grab my blanket and I'll be back." I said. She nodded and I was quick. She was asleep when I got back. I put the blanket on the floor and lay on it. She looked so peaceful. I shut my eyes and drifted back to sleep.

 **Mia POV**

I woke up and saw my brother asleep on the ground next to me. I breathed a sigh of relief. I tapped his shoulder but he didn't stir. There was a mist around me. Was I still dreaming? I got scared and stepped out my room. A purple orb was at the end of the hallway. I stepped back. "Mia Hence. So good to see you." the Overlord said. I ran down the hallway up to the deck above. I was panting, sweat coating my face. It was cold outside. "You're banished! You can't escape the Cursed Realm!" I cried. "MIA!" Cole yelled. "COLE! NO!" I yelled. Above me, Cole was dangling by chains from the mast. Tears fell down my face. "NO! Let him go!" I cried. "With pleasure." the Overlord said, cutting Cole's chains. I tried to catch him but I couldn't move. "NOO!" I screamed, dark lightening exploding from me. I shot lightening at the Overlord. He screamed and was dispersed. I caught Cole but he looked at me scared. "No, there's no way." he said, moving back from me. "Cole, please! Don't push me away!" I cried as he disappeared into the mist. "No one will ever like you again. You're a monster!" he said, grabbing his scythe. I backed up to the very edge but stopped. "Cole, please brother! Don't do this!" I cried as he brought his scythe down on me. I screamed, bolting up, sweat all over my face. "Mia, you okay?" Cole asked. "I don't know. Do you know anything about my father?" I asked. "No, I've never met him. Why? Is something wrong?" he asked. "I think I know my elemental power." I said. "Really? What?" he asked. "Dark lightening." I said. He gasped and stumbled over my bed. "I'm a monster." I said, burying my head in my knees. "Let's get Sensai. He might be able to tell us something about this." he said.

10 minutes later, we were seated at the table in the dining room. "Mia, I had been worried about this for some time. Are you certain your elemental power is dark lightening?" Sensai asked. "Yes, I'm sure. This dream proves it." I said. Cole looked scared. "Mia, this isn't good. If this is true, then you could easily be taken over by the Overlord if he ever manages to escape the Cursed Realm." he said. I looked at Sensai. "Sensai, if this is true, then I have to leave. I can't remain here with this threat." I said, getting up. "Mia, stop. This is ridiculous." Sensai said. "I'm sorry, Wu. I can't stay with this elemental power being so dangerous. I'm too much of a danger to you and the other ninja. Please, understand this." I said, heading for the door. "Sis, no! Don't leave!" Cole yelled. I turned to him. "Listen, Sensai told me was have to find our mother. She's actually not dead. We should go now." he said. "Cole, I wish I could. I'm too much of a danger to you. You killed me in the dream last night." I didn't mean to tell him. I gasped, my eyes widening. I put a hand over my mouth. He just looked at me with sorrow. "I never meant to..." I trailed off, running for the deck. "Mia! Wait!" he yelled. Tears blurred my vision as I ran on deck and jumped over the railing. I landed with a thump and fell on my side. I cried out as my leg buckled under me. I ran through the forest, finally stopping by a stream. I sobbed as the full realization hit me. I could never go back to my friends ever again. I fell on my side again and looked at my leg. It was hurting really bad and a white piece was poking through my knee. "Oh, crap." I muttered when I realized what it was. It was bone. I tried to straighten it but I cried out and fresh tears fell down my face. "Great, hurt and homeless. This power isn't worth shit!" I yelled. "Mia?" a voice asked. I looked around and saw the blue ninja coming out from behind a tree. "Just leave me alone." I said. "Why would I do that when you're hurt? Cole would be pretty angry anyway." he said. "Just go!" I said, shooting a weak bolt of lightening at him. "Wait, what's your elemental power?" he asked. "Dark lightening." I muttered. He jumped back and almost landed on his butt in the stream. "No way! I thought that dark lightening was lost to time." he said. I tried to get away but he grabbed my arm. "Please, Mia. Cole's worried about you." he said. "No! I can't go back! I might hurt him!" I yelled, tossing the ninja aside. Even though it hurt, I ran away from there. I had to stop finally because my leg went numb. I fell to my knees as a cold wind blew around me. I shivered. I was only in an orange tank top and blue shorts. I knew Cole try his best to find me. More tears went down my face at this. I couldn't remember ever crying this much. Fate had been too cruel to me. Why did I even have to have this cursed elemental power?! I let out a scream and just beat my fist in the dirt. I saw near me was a cave. I got as far as I could towards it but my leg wouldn't work. I grimaced as I finally had to stop for good. I doubted anyone would find me here. I fell asleep, shivering in the cold air.

I woke up to the sun blinding me in my eyes. I blinked to clear my eyes of the dust. I sat up and looked at my leg. I wished I hadn't. It was very swollen and red. I winced and touched my knee. White hot pain radiated down my leg, making me cry out. "Fuck! I hate this!" I cried, laying back down. My stomach rumbled. and I was wishing for some of the white ninja's cooking. I didn't know any of their names, besides Sensai Wu. I thought back to the last time I saw Cole before I was in the coma. I had gone with Step Dad to pick Cole up from school. Shortly after, I had moved out to my own apartment in Ninjago City. "I actually want to get back to my friends." I muttered, just staring off at the horizon. I watched the day pass. I shut my eyes for a few minutes and saw a black shadow cross over my closed eyes. Everything seemed to blur a bit as I opened my eyes again. I couldn't see well and saw a dark shadow over me. "Mia?" a familiar voice asked. I rubbed my eyes and saw a black gi. "Cole? How did you find me?" I asked. "It took a while but the bridge found you. Please, don't try to run again. We need you. I need you." he said. I pulled away. "Cole, I could hurt you without even realizing it. I can't stay. I'm a danger with this threat hanging over my head." I said. I turned away and started to walk away. I fell heavily on my injured knee and cried out. He ran to my side and helped me up. "What happened?" he asked. "Broken leg." I said, wincing. I grimaced as he touched my knee. "Man, that looks bad." he said. "It hurts." I said, closing my eyes. I felt really faint from thirst and hunger. I put my head against his shoulder and passed out.

 **Cole POV**

When Mia ran out like that, it scared me. "Mia!" I yelled after her. I followed her to the deck and saw her jump off. It was at least thirty feet to the ground. I heard her cry out as she landed. I ran to tell the others. "Guys, Mia ran off. We have to find her." I said, breathless. I was still reeling from what she told me about her dream. I killed her? I would never do that to my baby sister. Zane looked at me. "Cole, any inkling of where she might have run off to?" he asked. "No, she doesn't know this forest." I said. As I said that, I thought back to the first time I met her. She was a tiny girl, not more than 3. I was five and we were getting together for a family reunion. I met my step dad for the first time. In my mom's arms was my sister. Mia was very small, even smaller than I was, and I was small for my age at the time. Now I towered over everyone. She looked at me and smiled. I got to hug her and we became best friends from that day on, going to the same school up til she moved into her own apartment to escape my father, who tried to force her to be a dancer, like he did with me. We still kept in contact. When she went into the coma, I was there minutes after the hospital called me. It was also the first time I saw my dad after I ran away. Her small form was peacefully sleeping on the bed. That day was the worst. I tried to visit her when I could, which was quite often. The doctors asked me many times if they could pull the plug on her. I always said no, knowing deep in my gut there was something else in store for her. I shook my head to get rid of the memories and sent Jay into the forest. He called us on his com about a half hour later, saying he had found her but she ran off. I then went to the bridge to get a fix on her location. We tracked her through the night. I didn't get any sleep, I was too worried about her. The Serpentine might have gotten to her if I did. We finally reached her location at the Caves of Despair, the same place my Scythe of Quakes had come from, a long time ago. I saw her laying in front of the entrance. I jumped out of the deck and used Air-Jitsu to get down. She opened her eyes. "Mia?" I asked. "Cole? How did you find me?" she asked. "It took a while but the bridge found you. Please, don't try to run again. We need you. I need you." I said. She pulled away. "Cole, I could hurt you without even realizing it. I can't stay. I'm a danger with this threat hanging over my head." she said. She turned away and started to walk away. I saw her fall and ran to her side. I helped her up. "What happened?" I asked. "Broken leg." she said, wincing. I touched her knee and she grimaced. "Man, that looks bad." I said. "It hurts." she said, shutting her eyes. Her head hit my shoulder. I shook her gently but she was out cold. "Mia! No!" I cried. I panicked and felt her pulse. It was strong but I could tell she looked weak. It must have been from hunger or thirst. I yelled to Kai to lower the anchor. It dropped and I stepped on, holding her close. I just looked worried at her as it rose. "Mia, please, wake up." I said, brushing her hair from her eyes. I took her below deck and put her on her bed. I sat on my legs next to her for hours. Zane brought me something to eat but I didn't touch it. "Cole, please eat something. It's weird to see you like this." Nya said, poking her head in. "Sorry, I'm just not hungry." I said, yawning. My legs were going numb so I sat with my legs crossed. She still didn't wake.

A day or so went by, I wasn't keeping track. I hadn't eaten or slept since she passed out. My food lay untouched next to me. Sensai came in and sat next to me. I didn't say anything. "Cole, I understand how worried you are about Mia. She will be just fine. Please eat. You need your strength." he said. I sighed and finally picked up a piece of bread. I ate it numbly without tasting it. He left me in peace. Jay popped in for a second. "Cole? You doing okay?" he asked. "I'm fine, Jay." I said, yawning again. "Maybe you should sleep." he said. I sighed again. My legs were very numb by now. I stood up but stumbled against the wall. My hair hung in my eyes. I pushed it away and decided Jay was right. I was basically running on nothing. I stumbled into our bedroom and fell asleep easily.

 _I opened my eyes and saw the Cursed Realm around me. I saw a girl hanging in chains a bit ahead of me. My eyes widened when i recognized her. It was Mia. She hung limply and the Overlord was laughing, floating around her. "Let her go!" I yelled. "Oh, Earth ninja. You are so naive." he laughed. I growled and reached for my scythe, only to discover I left it. I looked around for a weapon but it was all mist. I looked back at the Overlord. "I think it's time I tried out my new body." he said, going closer to Mia. "No! Leave her be!" I yelled. I watched in horror as she opened her eyes. She looked down at me. "Cole! Get out of here! You're in danger!" she yelled. "No! I can't leave you again!" I yelled. The Overlord watched this with amusement. "Time to possess you, my darling." he said. He went into her chest and she took a deep breath at the pain. The chains broke loose and she fell on her feet. She looked at me. Her eyes were no longer the purplish blue. They were now black as night. "Ha! This is much more my style." the Overlord said, flexing her hand. He suddenly froze. "Cole, I can only do this with what strength I have left. This is all a dream. That's why I'm not fighting. I can send you back to your body so you can wake up and continue on. By the way, Mom is on the Island of Darkness." she said, shooting a bolt of dark lightening at me. "NO!" I yelled as it struck me. My spirit was thrust back into my body and I woke up.  
_

I bolted up, panting. The others were all around me, just staring at me. "What?" I asked. "Dude, you were screaming in your sleep. Bad dream?" Kai said. "You could say that." I said, tossing the covers aside, "Any change with Mia?" "Yeah, she's been awake for almost the entire day. Go see her." Jay said. I jumped up and ran to her room. I heard her and Nya laughing. I came in and she was smiling at a picture. She looked up at me entering. "Cole, did you know this picture was here?" she asked. I looked at it. It was of me! I had to be about 7. I was looking very scared and strange green beings were about me. "Where was this?" I asked. "In a strange cabinet in the wall." Nya said, showing me. It had a bunch of pictures. I took them all out and started. They were all of either me or Mia. I stopped at one. It was of me and Mia at her 8th grade graduation. She was in her blue dress with a diploma in her hand and was smiling at the camera. Dad was right behind us. Just behind him was a strange green shimmer. I looked at all the pictures. Each green shimmer held a letter. I put them together in the order the pictures were taken and saw several words pop out. I looked at Mia. It spelled "Island of Darkness". "That's where Mom is." I said. She nodded and we went to eat dinner just as the sun started to set.

 **Well, that's the end of the first real chapter! Hope y'all enjoy it! :)**

 **Reply to the first review:  
DarkRainbow: If you have a Fanfiction account, PM me so we can discuss farther about your OC and how she might fit in to the whole story.**

 **-GamerGirl108**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey, guys! Hope you enjoy the first chapter. It was strange to write. I'm not the best with OCs, so it probably could have come out better. I hope you all like this next chapter.**

 **Mia POV**

We were at dinner. I still didn't know all of the ninja's names. "Cole, what are their names? I never learned them." I asked on the way to dinner. "Oh, sorry. The red ninja is Kai, the titanium nindroid is Zane, and the annoying blue one is Jay." he said. "Thanks. I'm horrible with names." I said. He laughed and nearly dropped me. I slapped his arm. "Sorry." he said, setting me down on a chair. Zane, I think, set dinner out and I dug in. "How's your knee, Mia?" Kai asked. "Still hurts really bad." I said, wincing as I bumped it against Jay's knee. "Cole, Mia, after dinner, I need to talk with you two." Sensai said. We nodded but enjoyed dinner. The others went to play video games in the game room but Cole and I stayed at the table. He looked at me, nervous. "Sensai, what's up?" he asked. "I believe you both know where your mother is." he said. "Yes, she's on the Island of Darkness. I thought it was destroyed when the Overlord was dispelled." Cole said. What? I didn't know what they said so I just listened. "Cole, be careful there. The stone army wasn't entirely destroyed. Several empty shells animated by the Dark Matter on the island have been roaming. Use the utmost cation. Mia, support Cole." Sensai Wu said. "Of course. I'll do what I can to help my brother." I said. We got up to the deck. "Cole, you mustn't take long. We will need your guidance again before long. Find your mother and get back." Sensai said. We bowed to him and Cole summoned his elemental dragon. I put my arms around his waist so I wouldn't fall off. "Mia, are you scared?" he asked. "A little. The Island of Darkness doesn't sound very peaceful." I said. It took a few hours to fly there. We set down in the cover of some trees. "Mia, remember what Sensai said?" Cole asked. "Yeah, there are a few stone army husks roaming the island. I don't have full control over my elemental power yet so I'll do what I can to support you." I said. He nodded and we started to search the island. "Cole, should we yell out her name?" I asked. "No, that would give away our position. We need to stay as hidden as we can." he said. We headed for a mountain at the middle of the island. I didn't quite understand why it was called the Island of Darkness. Cole stopped short at a camp. "Stay quiet here. This used to be Garmedon's camp when we were here to stop the Overlord the first time." he said. We went into the camp but was stopped at the gate. The bridge was out. "Grab on." Cole said. I grabbed his arm and he spun into the air and landed safely on the other side. There were several abandoned tents. Nothing but a table in one of them. "Mia, we need to check the Temple of Light. It played an important role in the battle against the Overlord the first time. It was how we all got our elemental powers back." Cole said. "Right. I don't like the absence of the stone army. Something's up. Sensai must have gotten it wrong." I said. We headed up the mountain and got to the temple. My leg was hurting like crazy. The temple was full of inscriptions of what the ninja had done in the past. I went up to study a certain one and felt a stone move. "Cole!" I yelled as the temble began to tremble. "Mia!" he yelled, running to me. The ground shook below us and we fell down into a cavern. We both did Spinjitsu to gently set down. In the cavern was a huge hole. We went up to the hole and looked down. "Stay here, Mia. I'll go down." Cole said. I grabbed his arm. "No, Cole. If you don't survive, who will lead the ninja?" I asked. "Lloyd will, until you feel you're ready." he said. "Me? I could never." I said. He only smiled and did Airjitsu to get down. I waited at the top, worrying for him. I didn't hear the footsteps behind me until it was too late. I grabbed my sword and managed to block the first strike. "COLE!" I yelled. I heard the strike of a sword hitting skin. His scream echoed through the cavern. "SON!" another voice yelled. I saw a dirty looking woman coming from the shadows. She jumped into the hole, using Spinjitsu. "Mom?" I whispered. My concentration wavered and that was my undoing.

I saw the sword before I felt it. It rammed my arm before I could roll to the side. I saw a blue sphere some out of the hole. I used a bolt of lightening to destroy the stone army soldier. The sphere landed next to me. I held a hand to my arm as the sphere faded. The woman was holding Cole in her arms. He was unconscious and his gi was bloody around his stomach. "Cole!" I cried and ran to him. "Is he okay?" I asked. "I'm not sure. It looks pretty bad." she said. A tear ran down my face. "Don't cry. I'll made sure he survives." she said, wiping it away. Her voice reminded me of Mom. "Wait, Mom?" I asked. She smiled at me. "It's nice to see you again, Mia. I see your elemental power has surfaced." she said. I nodded, too numb to speak. We went back to her camp. It was actually near where we landed on the island. "So, how is it you two wound up here?" she asked, taking off Cole's shirt. "We came here to find you. Sensai Wu said it would help if you were around. I'm not sure why. Maybe you could train me how to use my elemental power." I said. I looked down at the wound across his chest and saw a big slash in a cross covered in blood. More was oozing out as he lay there. I went outside to get some fresh air. It was a peaceful night so far. I sat in the sand next to her hut, looking up at the moon. "Mia?" a voice asked. I put a hand to my ear. "Jay?" I asked. "Yeah, your commlink is working. How's the search going?" he asked. "I'm sitting outside her hut on the sand." I said. "That's good. We need you on the Bounty." he said. "That might take a while." I said, trying not to sob. "Mia, what's wrong?" he asked. I didn't answer him at first. I felt a keen come out of my throat. "Mia, what happened to Cole?" Jay asked. "He's hurt bad. I'm not sure how long it will be before he's back in action." I said. I heard the connection cut and I sobbed in my knees. I shut my eyes and felt a warm pair of arms around me. I looked up and saw Mom looking at me. "It's okay, Mia. He'll be just fine. I hope he wakes up soon." she said. I was really tired and my leg was hurting really bad again. "Mom, can you help me inside? My leg really hurts." I said. "What happened?" she asked. "I broke my knee jumping off the Bounty." I said. She laughed. "Why did you jump off?" she asked. "I was afraid of my power." I said. "Your father was the same way." she said. Mom bandaged my arm and I yawned. "Get some sleep. I'll watch over you both until the morning." she said. I smiled a bit and drifted into sleep on a soft part of sand.

I yawned as I woke up. Mom was asleep in a chair next to Cole. He was still unconscious. I felt my stomach growl. I stood up but cried out as I fell. Mom woke up at the sound. "Mia, you okay?" she asked. I winced at my leg. "My leg hurts." I said, rubbing it. "Oh, you hungry?" she asked. I nodded and she handed me some food. "You won't believe how fresh the fruit is out here." she said. I looked over at Cole. He was still unconscious with his hair a bit in his eyes. I brushed it out and he seemed to react. "Cole?" I asked. Mom sat beside me as he opened his eyes again. He sat up and looked at both of us. "Uh, was I snoring?" he asked. That made me laugh. "No, you were unconscious. Do you remember what happened?" I asked. "Not really. We were at the hole in the cavern below the Temple of Light. I went into it and you stayed up top. It was really dark so I couldn't really see. I felt a sword hit me. I blacked out after that." he said. "Yeah, that's about what happened. You screamed when you were stabbed by that sword." I said. "So that's what hurts." he said, wincing and laying back down. "Well, Mom, are you able to summon an elemental dragon?" I asked. "No, has Sensai Wu taught you how?" she asked. "No, the others have. I'm still new to being a ninja." I said. "How long have you been one?" she asked. "Only about a few weeks." I answered. "What stopped you?" she asked. I didn't want to tell her. "I was in a coma for two years after an attack on Ninjago City. Someone was targeting someone in my area. They used dynamite and blew up everything around me. My dog died and I was comatose." I said. "Oh my god. Are you okay?" she asked. "Yeah, now. Step Dad tried to stop me from being a ninja. I didn't at first but once I found my elemental power, I didn't even more. I know that if the Overlord ever manages to escape the Cursed Realm, I'm the one he'll try to possess." I said. "True, but you are also the only one who can defeat him if he ever shows up again." Mom said. I leaned against her as we sat around. "Cole, are you hungry?" I asked, spying some fruit in a bowl next to us. "A bit but my stomach feels too rocky to eat anything. I'll try though." he said, sitting up. I handed him an apple. He ate it and we went outside so he could stretch. "How long was I out?" he asked. "Just around 12 hours." I said. "So about half a day?" he said. I nodded. "Has any of the other ninja called while I was unconscious?" he asked. "Yeah, Jay did. He said they need us." I said. "Oh no. The Serpentine must have attacked again. Come on, Mia. We need to get there now." he said. "Wait, Cole. You're still hurt. It could be bad if you tried to summon your elemental dragon. It might weaken you too far and it could fade over the ocean and we would never be found." I said. He looked at me. His face was kind of pale. "You may be right. You need to know how to summon your own dragon if mine fades." he said. "Cole, I can't. I have no idea how to even start forming one." I said. "It takes a lot of focus. You need to be calm and focus your elemental power into the shape of a dragon. It took me a while to get it down right." he said, putting a hand on my shoulder. I calmed my breathing and shut my eyes. I put my hands out in front of me and tried my best to envision a dragon in front of me. I heard Cole yell and opened my eyes. I was looking into the face of a dragon made of pure dark lightening. It looked at me and roared. I dodged the bolt of fire and just looked at it. Cole was on the ground, his eyes staring up at the sky. "No! Brother!" I cried, running to his side. His gi was ripped all over his legs. I lay next to him as the dragon stepped on my back. I felt something give and sharp pain erupted across my back and hips. "Kids!" Mom yelled as I passed out.

I woke up to a soft bed under me and a fan over my head. I opened my eyes and saw Cole snoring quietly against the wall next to me. I shifted a bit but grimaced at the pain playing across my lower back. I touched Cole's leg near my hand and he grunted. His eyes opened. "Mia! Are you alright? The dragon you summoned wasn't a nice one. What even happened?" he asked. "I don't really know. I just did as you said and that one appeared. What was it?" I asked, sitting up. "I'm not quite sure. Let's ask Sensai Wu once we get back." he said. I went outside and saw the sun starting to set. "Cole, are you feeling any better?" I asked. "Yeah, loads. You've been out of it for a while. It's been about three or so days now. I should be recovered enough to get the three of us back to Ninjago." he said. "If you're absolutely certain, Cole." I said. Mom was sitting in a chair outside. "Ready, Cole?" she asked. "Yes. Once I summon it, you need to get on quick. I can't have it summoned for very long. I can get us to Ninjago but we'll have to find another way to get to the Bounty." he said. I watched him summon it, so I could get it down myself. I quickly got on with Mom behind me. We flew over the ocean but as we got closer to shore, I felt sweat on Cole's arm. "Cole, are you okay?" I asked. "Yeah, just a bit faint." he said. I noticed the wings of his dragon were fading a bit. Shore was really close. The beach was right below us when it faded completely. I landed on my injured leg and rolled to the side. It hurt like hell. I looked for Cole. He was laying next to Mom, his eyes closed. "Cole!" I yelled and ran to him. He was very pale and sweaty. "Is he okay?" I asked. "Yes, just weak. He'll be fine." Mom said. I contacted Jay so he could bring the Bounty. It took a few hours for it appear above us. The anchor dropped and we got on board. Sensai Wu was waiting just inside the entrance to the bridge. "Misty, it is nice to see to you again." he said. Mom smiled at him. "Thank you, Sensai Wu. It's nice to be back in Ninjago since the battle just after these two were born." Mom said. I froze at that. "What battle?" I asked. "It's nothing, Mia. Don't worry about it." she said. I looked at Cole. He shrugged and went into the ship. I followed him to the game room. "Cole! Mia! I was getting worried you two had died!" Jay said, worrying too much as usual. Cole sighed and went to his room. I went to mine as well. I shut the door and slid down to the floor. I was still getting used to the whole idea of being a ninja. I didn't feel like I belonged here. Maybe Step Dad was right. Even though I had an elemental power, maybe I was meant to be a dancer, not a ninja. I looked at the picture frame on my bedside table. It was of me and Cole just before I moved to Ninjago City. We were smiling and I was hugging him as the camera snapped the picture. I sighed and laid down on my bed. A knock sounded on my door. "Come in." I said. Cole came in and sat on the bed next to me. "You okay, bro?" I asked. "Yeah. What do you think Mom meant by the battle she was talking about?" he asked. "I don't know. In a way, we're the same. We were both raised by our father after our mother disappeared when we were barely infants." I said. I sat up and we thought about it. It wasn't long before we figured out what this mysterious battle was. It would play a key part in discovering more about our strange family. It all started with the finding of a new girl. She loved Cole but hated me. I didn't like her either. Little did we know who she was or how key a part she would play in finding out everything about the origin of our elemental powers and family. I would discover my elemental power when everything else seemed lost.  
 ***************************************************************************************************************************

 **Hope you like the latest chapter! Feel free to leave a review!**

 **-GamerGirl108**


	4. Chapter 3

**Sorry I've taken so long to get this up! I've been too busy with school to continue! Yeah and my birthday is coming up in two weeks so I might not get a chance to update before my birthday. Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

 **Cole POV**

It was quiet the next day. Everyone was at training. I was the only one sitting on the sidelines. My chest wound hurt like crazy so I couldn't train much. Mia was doing much better than the day before. She was actually kicking Kai's butt. So far, only Zane could defeat him. "Mia, keep your guard up." I said as she tried to block his punch but took it to the face. She narrowed her eyes at him and went into a flurry. I watched as she literally became a blur. Once she settled back down, Kai was on the ground with her knee in his stomach. He was glaring at her. I laughed. "Well, it seems a girl defeated you today." I said, standing up. He launched himself at me and I ducked, hearing a crunch as he went through the wall. I looked behind me and saw him grunting. "Kai, next time, don't launch at me." I said. He glared at me and stormed off. Mia just cocked an eyebrow. "Let's let Kai simmer down. He's too angry right now." Jay said. Lloyd just laughed. "Why is he so angry?" Mia asked as she came to my side. "No clue. Anyways, it's getting close to lunch. I think Mom is cooking it right now." I said, already heading to the dinning hall. Delicious smells were coming from the kitchen. Already on the table was several plates of food. I saw roasted duck and a cake! I immediately went for the cake. Mia laughed at me. She knew I loved cake. Mom came out of the kitchen with some meat on a plate and placed it at the center of the table. Jay grabbed most of it. Mia smiled at me. I lightly tapped her foot under the table. There was a knock on the door. I got up to see who it was.

I peeked through the porthole and saw another girl. She had very light brown hair in a braid down her back, much like Mia did most of the time during training. She had on a dark neon hoodie, dark red jeans, and purple converse with glitter rainbow shoelaces. She looked to be about 17. I opened the door. Immediately, I thought, 'OMG! She's freaking hot!' I shook my head to get my mind together. "Can I help you?" I asked. "Yeah, I'm looking for Sensai Wu. He's here, right?" she asked. Her voice was really deep. Strange, but still so cute! Great, now I was acting like Jay over Nya. "Well, come in. We're just having lunch." I said. "Good. I'm starved." she said, streaking past me. I blushed but hid it behind my hands. God, what in the world had gotten in to me?! Why was I acting like fucking Jay?! I slapped myself and went to find the girl had already taken a seat next to Sensai Wu. "Thank you, Cole." he said as I sat back down. Mia seemed to be frowning at the girl. "Cole, I don't trust her." she whispered to me. "I would like to introduce June Vega. She will be joining our ninja team." Sensai said. "What?! Isn't two girls enough?!" Kai yelled, obviously angry. "Kai, shut your mouth!" June yelled. Her eyes had a dark look to them. It was so cute. I reminded myself not to crush so easily. "Kai, June will be joining us. Her parents were special friends of mine." Wu said. Mom nodded. "Yes, I remember. They were both part of the Elemental Alliance before the final battle with Garmedon. June, I'm sorry your parents are dead." Mom said. June growled. "Yeah, I knew that, Misty. You don't need to remind me." she said. Mom seemed to be frowning at her. "Young lady, you don't talk like that. We are your friends here." she said, crossing her arms. June just groaned. "Yeah, well, maybe you get rid of Mia. She's much too dangerous. The Overlord will get her and we'll all be dead. I vote we kill her now." she said. "Whoa! No one threatens my sister!" I yelled, grabbed her wrist. Her eyes seemed to glow and I was slammed into the wall by a gust of wind. "Never test me, kid." she said dangerously. Mia got to me. I winced as being slammed around had added to the pain from my chest wound. "He's injured, you bitch! Now get your fucking ass out of here!" Mia yelled, lightening cackling along her fists. June laughed. "No, you're the one leaving. I don't want you around. Now leave before I kill you." June threatened. Mia lost it and shot a lightening bolt at her. June dodged it and got closer to Zane. He wisely stepped back out of the way. "Too scared to fight me when your pathetic friends are in the way?" she asked. "No, I don't want them getting caught in the crossfire." Mia said. It was strange how she could go from raging to completely calm. "Girls, stop fighting!" Nya yelled. She stepped in between them. "Nothing is going to get solved this way. June, if you really hate Mia, keep it to yourself. We don't kill our teammates. Since you're going to be working with us, keep your fucking mouth shut." she said, looking at June. June growled and shoved her out of the way. "Hey, don't hurt my sister, bitch!" Kai yelled. He was only slammed into Jay. I got in between them then. "June, no harming my sister." I growled. She laughed and punched me in the gut, right where I got stabbed. Mia caught me as I fell backwards, the wind literally knocked out of me.

 **Mia POV**

That bitch! After she punched Cole so hard he almost passed out, I lost control and punched her hard across the face. A faint redness was in her eyes. She let out a feral yell and we started to fight. In the end, I had a lot of bruises. She kicked me down and grabbed a knife from the table. I scrambled to my feet. Zane tried to stop her but she jabbed him in the middle of his chest. I winced at the sound of metal being dented. His eyes closed and he fell. "Zane!" I yelled, running to him. He seemed to shut off. I pulled the knife out but June grabbed my hair and slammed me into Zane a bunch of times. I could hear shouting but I was so dizzy that I couldn't hear straight. She slammed me one last time and I blacked out.

My head hurt like shit when I woke up. I grunted and slowly sat up. Nya was wringing a bloody rag out in a bucket of water. "Nya?" I asked. She jumped at my voice. "You feeling okay?" she asked. I winced. "My head really hurts. Why is June such a fucking bitch?" I said, rubbing my head. My hand came away bloody. "Jeez! How many times did she slam my head?" I asked. "Quite a few. You actually have a small concussion. I would advise not training for a while." she said. "Okay. Good idea." I said. The door to my room opened and Cole came in. "Cole! I told you to rest!" Nya exclaimed. "Sorry, Nya. I heard you two talking." he said, sitting next to me. She sighed and dabbed the rag against my forehead. "Cole, what happened after I blacked out?" I asked. "Well, June was locked in a room and Jay got on repairing Zane. When she punched me, she kinda reopened the wound." he explained. I could feel blood seeping out from his bandage. He had no shirt on.


End file.
